


The Bipolar Experiment Written

by orphan_account



Series: Giftfics [4]
Category: Minecraft: Story Mode - Fandom
Genre: Original was a comic, based off an au, giftfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Written for Toni42's birthday last yearbased off of one of his AUs he wrote a comic for on Tumblr
Series: Giftfics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706824





	The Bipolar Experiment Written

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aniveous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aniveous/gifts).



_** The Bipolar Experiment ** _

* * *

**Date:** [redacted]

For several [redacted] now, we have been working to split the multiple personalities of [redacted] into their own functional anatomies. The reason for this experiment is [redacted] appears to have twelve distinct personalities, and alternates between genders as well as personalities. It is our belief that the eleven personalities that are not active at the time, speak to [redacted] and offer the active personality advice.

We wish to split these personalities, and see what becomes of each of them, and to observe how the twelve of them function outside of a shared body.

We have so far concluded the splitting of bodies, although they have emerged quite varied in appearance. We are unsure how this will effect [redacted]. We are now waiting for [redacted] to wake up.

 **Signed:** [redacted]

* * *

A white haired man in a lab coat stood in a room with twelve large test tubes. The tubes were easily larger than a person, reaching from floor to almost ceiling, with a hose at the top of each tube scraping the roof of the room and leading to a large central computer.

Beside the man was a nervous looking assistant, with gelled black hair and large, thick-framed glasses. He was holding a notepad, with a pen in one hand, tapping the paper nervously, watching as the people in the tubes squirmed, eyes still firmly shut.

"Well it seems that their heightened neural activity is starting to wake them up. Have someone bring in cots, and help you get them settled in. Then wait here until they wake up. You know how to ping me." The white haired man said, glancing sternly at the younger male.

The assistant nodded quickly "y-yes sir!" he stammered.

"Good." The white haired man gave the tubes one last look, before turning and marching away, his lab coat flaring around his heels.

The assistant took a deep breath, clutching the notepad even tighter for a few seconds as the older man walked away.

* * *

After four hours of nothing, the assistant decided to leave for a coffee break.

And, of course, right as the doors clicked shut behind him, one of the people now settled on cots began to twitch.

The person with 'M2' tattooed onto their forearm, warm caramel skin, and dark chocolate colored hair, slowly sat up, letting out a low groan. He blinked in confusion, wincing at the bright lights.

A similar sounding groan (though lighter in pitch) came from the male's left. Turning his head, M2 saw a young woman with similar colored skin and hair (though maybe a few shades darker?) She had 'F2' tattooed into her skin.

Leaning forward slightly, the male realized there were plenty of other people in the room, laying on beds in pairs, one male with one female, and all looking eerily similar. Two were a sort of warm pale color with chocolate brown hair, they had M1 and M2 on their arms, they were to M2's right, and were the only ones. Further along there was a dark skinned pair with M3 and F3 tattooed in white ink and dark brown hair, past them was a pair with pale white skin and inky black hair (he couldn't see their arms from here, but M2 assumed they had M4 and F4 considering the trend). After those two were a pair with pale (almost butter yellow) skin and bright red hair. Past them were the final set, with almost orange-brown skin and wild blonde hair, probably with M5 and F5 on their arms.

The twelve of them ( _why are there twelve of them, what are they doing here?_ ) were all on the same medical cots, and were all in stages of waking up. M2 and F2 seemed to be the only ones fully awake. Giving F2 a small smile, M2 tilted his head towards a set of white doors ( _everything in here is white, why is everything white?_ ) that were swishing open, to reveal a teenaged boy with dark hair, glasses, and a cup of something steaming in his hands.

The teen, upon seeing that M2 and F2 were looking at him, startled, and dropped his cup to the ground, a dark liquid spilling onto the pristine floor. "Oh!" he stammered "Y-you're awake!"


End file.
